Five Minute Duels
by Kelkale
Summary: Formerly Dueling Egos. My collection of oneshot YugiohPoT crossovers. New Chapter Added. Tea and Oishi get to spend the whole time together bonding over their favorite pastime: worrying about friends.
1. Dueling Egos

Dueling Egos

Summary: In a one shot crossover with Yu-gi-oh, Seto Kaiba gets the grand privilege of meeting the greatness that is Atobe Keigo. And that was the highlight of his night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Prince of Tennis. I tried wishing for them but nothing happened. My wishing star must be defective. Sigh.

Ok this is a really twisted story. Blame the effect of too-much-homework.

Ever since I stared reading Prince of Tennis fanfiction I have wanted to read a crossover between Prince of Tennis and Yu-gi-oh, my other love. Since I couldn't find anything, I decided to make up my own. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

I finally decided on two figures who might have the most likely chance of meeting (I wasn't sure what their chances of survival were after they met but that's another story) So this is right now a short one-shot between Seto Kaiba and Atobe Keigo. If anyone actually likes, or my muse whacks me over the head again, I might think about expanding this into a story or a series of one-shots between the two shows with different characters meeting.

I do hate to admit this but my Atobe might sound out of character. I have only really heard him speak through fanfiction and badly done subtitles of the anime so I don't think I really know his character that well. If anyone wants to volunteer helpful criticism I would appreciate it. Thanks.

For those of you who don't know a brief characterization of Seto Kaiba:

Seto Kaiba- teenage CEO of KaibaCorps, a company he inherited from his adopted father after the man died of a heart attack. He changed the company from a weapons producer to a creator of holographic dueling technology for the card game Duel Monsters. Seto is the second best duelist in the world, he pales only to a young spiky-haired youth called Yugi Motou, a fact which frustrates him to no end. He has a younger brother name Mokuba, the only thing in the world apart from his company and his dueling reputation that he cares about. He is a tall, slim brunette with icy blue eyes which are usually narrowed in anger at someone. He usually wears black clothing with a white trenchcoat over it, and a duel card locket on his neck, which contains pictures of himself and his brother as kids.

Enjoy and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter one

The girl smiled coyly as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. 'It's for the less fortunate,' Seto Kaiba repeated to himself as the blonde brushed up against his arm with a blush.

'I'm doing my good deed for the year,' Seto tried a new mantra, picturing a chessboard in his mind. Maybe if he mentally focused on a game in his head, the bimbo next to him would get a clue.

When soft tiny hands wrapped around his arm, the brunette focused cold sapphire eyes on the young girl who was currently courting death.

"Seto-kun it's not proper of a gentleman to escort a lady to a function and then refuse to dance with her," the girl teased, her bottom lip quivering in what Seto could only guess was her idea of an adorable pout.

Something inside of the young CEO seemed to snap in that moment as he glared down at the girl, and even though he heard his younger brother's voice in the back of his head, pleading with him to play nice this one time it was easy to ignore it. Carefully and purposefully Seto reached down to peal away the blonde's fingers from his tux.

"My name is Kaiba and I only brought you here to this charity event because your father and my brother begged me to. I have no interest in you whatsoever and I could care less if you want to dance." Seto explained calmly as he watched the girl's face crinkle in confusion. "And just in case I was being too subtle for you- get away from me. Go flirt with a rich snob whose intelligence matches your own- maybe together you can actually form a complete sentence."

Kaiba watched carefully as the blond passed through several emotions. Her initial confusion faded away to hurt as Seto finished his rant, then anger as she realized the extent she had been dissed. Finally the anger washed out of her and she let out a small sob, pulling out a hideous pink handkerchief covered in lace and burying her face into it.

"You're a bastard Seto Kaiba. You're cold and cruel and your entire mission in life is to make the rest of the world as miserable as you are. I hope you die penniless and alone." the blond shrieked into her handkerchief before running off in a blur of pink silk and rose perfume.

Seto smirked to himself as the girl dashed out of the ballroom, he had no idea that the girl could be that frank. Maybe he should have danced with her.

* * *

Atobe Keigo just had to stop and admire the most beautiful sight in the room. With floor to wall mirrors covering two of the ballroom's walls Atobe had never seen himself look better. Carefully he ran a hand through his purple locks and inwardly smirked as the young ladies flocked around him sighed in unison. It was only fitting that he have an audience to admire his dazzling beauty tonight. Although it would have been better if he could have brought someone to talk to.

These charity functions were all the same. Rich middle aged men looking to throw their money away to a good cause while young good-looking women scoured the event for potential rich husbands-to-be. While this meant a lot of attention to the young diva, the whole event rather bored him. None of these girls offered any interest to the tennis player, they were neither intelligent nor witty, and none of their beauty held a candle to that of his own. But Atobe would not let anyone know that he was not enjoying himself. There were certain expectations one held by being a tennis diva.

With another flick of his hair the exceptional tennis player stole a glance across the room at the rest of the room not paying tribute to his greatness. And froze as his eyes caught sight of a tall slim brunette in a tux at the other end of the room.

"Tezuka?" he questioned outloud, taking a step towards the boy. Why his rival would be at this affair he could not fathom, and Atobe hated mysteries. Reluctantly removing himself from his fanclub, the diva strode across the dance floor, determined to find out why the brunette was stalking him. Was he looking to challenge ore-sama to another game of tennis? If so, Atobe hoped that his rival was prepared to lose. Even if his shoulder was better, no one could measure up to the greatest that was ore-sama. No one.

"If you wanted a game with ore-sama Tezuka-kun you should have just called," Atobe purred as he reached up to tug on the brunette's shoulder, turning him to face him and abruptly letting go as the boy who glared at him had a stranger's face. The light brown hair and height were the same, the slight figure with fragile features identical. The eye color was even similar- icy blue orbs that seemed to stare into your soul and judge you all in one glance. The difference was the lack of glasses on this boy and the way his face broke into a sneer of arrogance as he looked over the diva. Tezuka was an aloof and distant person who never showed any emotion to anyone, this boy had made his hatred clear before he even spoke.

"My name is Kaiba and I have no intention of playing a game with some wanna-be duelist who has delusions of greatness." the boy coldly stated.

"Wanna-be?" Atobe repeated slowly, not quite willing to accept the fact that this Tezuka-look alike had just horribly insulted him, "You dare to imply that ore-sama could ever be less than perfect at anything?"

The brunette actually smiled this time, his lips twisting harshly into a knowing sneer and a look of superiority spread over his face. "You're one of those rich spoiled little heirs who lucked upon wealthy parents and received a ego complex to go with your trust fund, right? I bet in your city you lord over all the other kids and think of them as commoners to boss around. I bet you've never had to work to get anything. Well as much fun as it would be to shatter your deluded view of the world, I've already caused one emotional breakdown tonight and I actually have work to do. Come duel me when you throw away your tiara." The brunette spared him one final glare before he spun around and started to walk away.

"Are you scared of losing?" Atobe taunted, and smirked inwardly as he watched the boy freeze, "Is this your strategy for winning that you insult your opponent so badly beforehand that they run off in tears before you actually have to do anything? You must be a weak player to rely on tricks to win."

The brunette, Kaiba, spun around on his heels and glared furiously at the tennis diva, his hand closing into a fist before diving into his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone and started stabbing buttons on the phone angrily. "I left my duel disk at home for this event so I will have to have it brought here unless you know of a dueling arena close by open this late?" Kaiba growled at him, glaring when his phone beeped at him.

Atobe, however, was confused. He hated that particular emotion because it clashed horribly with his all-knowing attitude. "Duel Disk? Dueling Arena? Is that some strange commoner term for racquet and tennis court?"

Kaiba dropped the phone that he was crushing back into his pocket at this news. "Tennis? You play tennis? It figures. And here I thought for half a second you might actually play a game of strategy and skill." The brunette had that annoying overconfident smirk in place on his face again and this time when his hand came out of his pant's pocket he was clutching a deck of cards.

The young diva could not believe his eyes, this boy that was insulting him was a card player? As in poker and Old Maid cards? But then the brunette turned over his deck and started shuffling through his cards and Atobe noticed the cards had colorful drawings of monsters on them instead. He opened up his mouth to ask what the game was all about when the brunette beat him to it.

"Here," Kaiba declared, tossing a card at him before he shoved his deck back into his pocket. "I play Duel Monsters, it's a strategic card game. I'm the second best duelist in the world, losing only to spiky-haired shrimp. If you ever feel like playing a real game, come to Domino City."

Atobe glanced down at the card he held in his hand which showed a dark clown with a sadistic grin with a couple numbers written across the bottom. When he looked up, Kaiba had started walking away again. "Wait," he spoke up, not quite sure why he was stopping the arrogant brunette, "You didn't hear about ore-sama."

"If you don't duel, you aren't worth my time." the brunette declared without turning around this time.

"My name is Atobe Keigo," the diva announced, ignoring his comment, "And ore-sama is the best at tennis. Ore-sama has no competition. If you ever feel like an actual challenge come to Hyotei Junior High School here in Tokyo. Then you'll see true skill." The brunette never turned around but Atobe could hear the small snort of disgust he made before stalking off. Atobe decided to leave soon after.

* * *

Seto Kaiba bought a tennis magazine a couple days later and looked over the articles on the junior high school players in Tokyo. Atobe Keigo ordered Kabaji to go buy him several packs of Duel Monster cards the next day. Both of them hid their new purchases from their classmates. Neither one headed towards the other's town, not because they were scared of a challenge, or afraid of losing, but because neither one wanted to give in to the other and admit that their game was less important. They both had their reputations to keep, after all.

End?


	2. Friendship Trials

Five Minute Duels

Chapter Summary: Tea and Oishi get to spend the whole time together bonding over their favorite pastime- worrying about friends.

Disclaimer: I own nothing- not Yu-gi-oh, not Prince of Tennis, ok now I'm depressed.

Ok well I'm back with another one-shot and I've decided to make a collection of them in this one story, and hope someone enjoys them.

I was grateful for all the positive reviews I got for the last one-shot and I'm happy that I can now respond to them since this is a story (sort-of) now. Thank you so much to **Craze Izumi**,** babs**, **Akira Nimura**, **dragon shadows**, and **Shinikami Dragon**. Craze Izumi, I fully plan on writing Ryoma and Yugi together, although with those two (three if you count Yugi's other half) I think all you'd end up with would be chaos. (Evil laugh) Fun. But bring on the suggestions for more pairings- I'll see what I can do.

I decided to go with Tea and Oishi in this next story because those two pretty much fulfill the same position as "mother" with their friends. I know a lot of people hate Tea for her friendship rants but they were just too perfect together to give up. If anyone needs a description of Tea after reading this cause you're confused just ask in a review and I'll post one on my bio page. So enjoy reading and tell me what you think.

Chapter 2 - Friendship Trials

Tea stifled the sob that threatened to break from her lips, and shatter the silence of the white hallway she was standing in. Biting her lip and fisting her hands in resolve she forced herself to think strong. If she starting crying now, she would lose it. "I have to be strong for Yugi," the brunette announced to the wall in front of her, trying to sound as confident as she wanted to be. Unfortunately, inside, she was a trembling wreck.

'He almost died.' Her brain wailed at her as she saw in her mind again the flashing lights and sirens, the raging inferno of fire, and the small, slight figure of her friend who just lay on the gurney so still he looked like a porcelain doll. Behind her Tea could hear the voices of her three best friends as they argued over who was going to eat what on the tray of food in Yugi's hospital room. "Idiots," Tea grumbled under her breathe. How those three could nearly get burned and then start goofing around three seconds later was beyond her. She didn't think she'd ever get over this. Some manic nearly killed Yugi over his millennium puzzle. Yami wasn't able to protect him in this duel. And neither was she.

"I wasn't there for you Yugi, and you needed me." Tea whispered as she toyed with the blue hem on her skirt. She had always believed that no matter what, the four of them, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and herself, had an unbreakable bond created by friendship which would always support each other in a time of need.

"But what good is friendship when you're dying from smoke inhalation?" she asked bitterly to the wall across from her. It offered no suggestion, and the guilt and doubt inside her grew. She hadn't been able to help Yugi, and she knew that this fight wasn't over. Maybe Joey and Tristan saved the day this time but what about next time?

With a sigh Tea turned around to head back into Yugi's hospital room, trying to put a genuine smile on her face. Her friends depended on her to be strong, and she would not let them down. Even if the smile she wore was artificial, her feelings were genuine.

She never realized there was someone else in the hallway until they crashed into her, and together they collapsed on the tiled floor. 'Why me?' was her last thought before looking up into warm, concerned brown eyes. 'Wow.' was the next.

* * *

Oishi was in a very good mood. Although he had missed tennis practice that afternoon to visit his uncle at the hospital, the good news more then made up for it. His sprained wrist was completely healed and he could now rejoin Eiji to form the famed Golden Pair once again. Although he was happy that he could help out that poor pregnant woman in her time of need, he could not stop feeling guilt about letting down his tennis partner, and his team by getting injured. Momo had really come through for them all in that tough situation and Eiji had surprised him in the match. He couldn't wait to try out some new formations with the bouncy redhead at practice tomorrow. Maybe he should buy Eiji a new tube of toothpaste to make up for his absence at the match. 

The vice captain was pondering this thought in-depth as he ran into someone standing in front of him and they both went down in a tangle on the ground. Immediately he started apologizing for knocking down the poor person, probably a sick and injured individual since he was in a hospital. Oishi inwardly berated himself for not paying better attention and hurting someone like that. Then he caught sight of his victim, a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and impressive sapphire eyes. Inwardly he cringed since his limited experience with young ladies usually ended with them screaming his name and trying to tear his clothing off. But this girl surprised him.

First she glared at him and slapped his face while she yelled "Pervert!" And then she broke into tears.

For a moment Oishi just sat and stared at the girl in amazement before he came to the realization that with the two of them still in a tangled heap on the floor, one of his hands was actually really not anywhere a gentleman should touch a lady without her permission. Actually, probably not until they were married, Oishi changed his mind as he removed the hand and murmured another round of apologies.

The girl untangled herself from him but continued crying and Oishi's caring instinct kicked in. "Are you alright miss? Did you get hurt anywhere in the fall?" Oishi asked gently, automatically reaching out to pat her shoulder but restraining himself since she hadn't seemed to like his touch before.

"I'm just fine. It's my friend that I'm so worried about." the girl sobbed as she leaned forward, resting her head on Oishi's shoulder. The vice captain tensed for a moment before relaxing, and patting her on the back. In a weird way she reminded him of his tennis partner Eiji, who could switch emotions at will. Usually when he was upset he just needed someone to talk to and hug him and he would feel better. Maybe he could do the same for this girl.

"What's wrong with your friend then miss-?" he asked softly.

"My name is Tea. Tea Gardner. And my friend is fine now, but earlier today he was involved in a fire. He almost died and I wasn't there to help him. I'm a horrible friend." the brunette, Tea, explained.

"I'm Oishi Syuichiroh, Miss Gardner. And you shouldn't feel bad about not being there for this friend of yours. You obviously care about him since you're here to see him and you're so worried about him. Sometimes things happen in life that no one expected and we just have to make the best choices we can. You might not have been there during the fire for your friend, but you're here now. Sometimes you have to put trust in your friends, no matter how hard it is, and believe that they can do things on their own." Oishi lectured with a smile as he thought of a certain bubbly redhead. "Sometimes they can surprise you with how strong they really are."

The brunette smiled back at the tennis player, her tears stopping abruptly as she thought about his speech. "You know you're right Mister Oishi. I've always assumed that my friends and I needed to always be together whenever one of us was in trouble in order to lend support. I thought that my friend couldn't handle trouble on his own without me. Maybe I was scared that he was leaving me behind, because of all the new things happening in his life. But I should have trusted him. Yugi's a strong person inside and no matter what happens, I do believe in him." Tea admitted, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

The two teens smiled at each other, comfortable in the companionable silence in the hallway. Then the door behind them slammed open and a boy around Oishi's age with warm amber eyes and scruffy blond hair leaned out and called to the brunette sitting with him. "Oi Tea, Yugi saved you the pudding and won't let either me or Tristan eat it." the boy whined "I tried explaining that you're trying to lose weight but he won't budge. Could you get off the random guy and help me out with Yug? I'm hungry."

Tea narrowed her eyes and glared at the blond. "Joey as a rule never accuse a girl of being fat and then ask for her help in the same sentence. No wonder you can't get a date. And tell Yugi I'll be there in a second." The blond scowled at the insult but nodded his head and moved inside, shutting the door again.

Oishi turned towards Tea and held out a hand to help the girl to her feet. As the brunette stood, Oishi did as well, taking note that the school uniform the girl wore was one he didn't recognize.

"Do you go to school outside of Tokyo Miss Gardner?" Oishi asked curiously.

Tea glanced down at her outfit and tugged nervously at the skirt. "Yes I actually live in Domino City and go to the school there, but they brought Yugi to this hospital."

"Well I hope to see you again sometime. Maybe you could come and watch me play tennis sometime? I play doubles for Seigaku Junior High School here in Tokyo. I'd love to meet your friend Yugi." Oishi asked.

The brunette smiled and laughed, "It would be nice to see a different game for once. Maybe when Yugi's tournament ends we can visit."

"Well I guess I have to be going now to buy some toothpaste. I hope your friend is doing better soon and I hope you stop feeling so guilty. You're a good friend Tea, I can tell." Oishi declared to the girl and patted her shoulder.

"Thank you Oishi." Tea said before turning and walking into the room that the blond had come from a moment ago. Oishi paused a moment to hear the laughter coming out of the door before heading off the exit. He had his own friends to consider, and his own guilt to assay.

* * *

It was several weeks later when Oishi found a small box sitting in front of his tennis locker. As he opened it up, he was very aware of his teammates' stares and the fact that Eiji was hanging on his back, staring over his shoulder, and urging him to quickly open the box. Once open, the box displayed a letter, a photo, and several colorful cards with pictures of strange creatures on them. While Oishi wanted to keep the letter and photo to himself, he couldn't help but show the cards to his teammates, uncertain as to what exactly they were. Surprisingly, it was Kaidoh who answered him. 

"They're dueling cards for a strategic card game called Duel Monsters, Oishi-sempai. You use the monster cards to attack your opponent and then magic and trap cards to defend yourself. My younger brother likes to play." Kaidoh explained, while a blush spread across his face from having the regular's undivided attention.

"Nya Oishi, who do you know that plays Duel Monsters? Do you play the game? How come you never told me? You never tell me anything anymore," Eiji wailed from behind him as Oishi reached out to study the photo. Immediately he recognized the brunette in the picture as Tea as she smiled for the camera, her arms around a small boy with spiky, tri-colored hair and the blond that Oishi had also met in the hallway. Another boy with brown hair stood next to the blond, and they were all laughing, clearly quite happy together. Oishi then turned to the letter, wondering why Tea would send him these things and how long Fuji could keep Eiji distracted before he demanded a explanation from his partner.

Dear Mister Oishi,

I apologize if my sending you this at school has caused any problems but I don't know where you live so I hope this works. I wanted to thank you so much for the advice you gave me in the hospital a couple weeks ago. My friends and I have just gone through a very rough time, and I'm happy to say that we've never been closer now. My friend Yugi actually won the tournament he was playing in, and I was finally able to believe in him and trust that he could manage by himself. You're right, he did surprise me. I wanted nothing more than to come visit you, but for now this picture will have to do. The picture is of my friends Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and me. Right now, something has come up and we have to travel to America for awhile. When we return, I do hope to visit and watch you play. I also enclosed some duel cards on the off chance you're interested in learning the game of Duel Monsters. Thanks for all your help.

-Tea Gardner

One more thing, I apologize for calling you a pervert and slapping you. Are you dating anyone right now?

Oishi flinched inwardly as he watched Eiji snatch the letter out of his hands and start waving it about. "Nya Oishi's got a girlfriend."

He had never wished that Tezuka was back from Germany more than at that moment, to give the team laps to run. Instead he surrendered to the chaos and stared at the picture again, wondering exactly what caused a quartet of teens to suddenly travel to another country. He hoped she was alright. A crash behind him left him hoping their team would survive as well.

End


End file.
